


Lying With Sleeping Wolves

by CaliHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Peter, Anal Sex, Dubcon as far as sex can't be consented to while sleeping, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Incest Kink, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Teenage Derek, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never really got a chance to explore Peter's body, so he waited until Peter was asleep to get his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying With Sleeping Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much just self indulgent (or Derek indulgent) Halecest porn.

Peter was sound asleep when Derek crept into his room at night. Peter had drank copious amounts of wolfsbane-laced liquor to celebrate his birthday. Derek had watched as bottle after bottle emptied into his uncle’s throat and licked his lips in anticipation. Derek had gone to bed first and slept for a few hours so that he wouldn’t be too tired later. He woke up when Peter stumbled up the stairs and down the hall to his room, and Derek listened until everyone else was asleep before getting up and sneaking down the hallway. 

Peter was lying on top of the sheets on his bed, the blankets kicked away in his sleep and his limbs flung out. Derek took a deep breath and held it, his cock giving a twitch as he noticed he could see the outline of Peter’s cock through his boxers, which were the only thing he was wearing. He made sure the door was closed and locked behind him before walking quietly over to the bed. He licked his lips as he leaned over and slowly, carefully pulled Peter’s boxers down over his hips, letting out a tiny moan when his soft cock was bared, and he had to stop and stare for a moment. Peter’s cock was bigger than Derek’s own by an inch or two, the skin pinkish and smooth. The hair around the base was neatly trimmed. Derek couldn’t see his balls with his thighs close together and his cock laying over them, but he knew that they were shaved bare. Peter was particular about his personal grooming. 

Derek continued pulling Peter’s boxers off and tossed them to the side before shedding his own loose sleep pants and t-shirt. When he was as naked as his uncle, he carefully spread Peter’s legs and knelt on the bed between them. Derek was already half hard from the anticipation alone, but he didn’t want to rush things, which was the point of coming in when Peter was asleep. What Derek really wanted was to take time to explore his uncle’s body thoroughly, but Peter was always too impatient, rushing through the few trysts they’d had and not letting Derek linger when he touched him in the shower. Times like this were his only chance. 

Derek reached out and trailed his fingertips over Peter’s foreskin first, feeling the softness and the way it slid over the head when he pushed on it lightly. He traced his fingers all over it, from the bottom of the head to where the edges met over the tip. He spent several minutes on it, then he gently pushed the foreskin down past the head, watching as the slightly redder skin was revealed. Derek couldn’t resist the urge to lean down touch the tip of his tongue to the slit. He could feel the warmth and taste the salty tang of Peter’s skin, and he had to stifle a moan. He licked the head a few times and gave it a sucking kiss before pulling back, not wanting Peter to get hard yet. His own cock twitched as he rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth to get rid of the drool. 

Next he took Peter’s soft length in his hand, cradling it and rubbing his thumb against the silky smooth skin. He liked the way it looked and smelled either soft or hard, and he leaned down to rub his nose against it. Derek had a fantasy about rubbing Peter’s hard cock over every inch of his body. He’d let it fuck into his mouth, trace the tip all over his own cock, have Peter fuck it against his nipples and balls, let it leak into his hair. He wanted to be coated in Peter’s scent. He’d offer to suck on Peter’s balls in return. Peter always came really fast and really loud when he did that. But Derek hadn’t been able to work up the courage to ask for it. 

Peter’s cock was starting to plump up and harden by the time Derek moved down to the base. He played carefully with the loose skin there, moving it up and down and gently pinching it between his fingers. During puberty male werewolves grew the extra skin there to make room for their knots to expand when they finally developed fully. Derek had only seen Peter’s once, when he’d nearly knotted Derek in the shower but Derek had slipped at the last second and Peter’s knot swelled outside of him, too large to push back in. Derek had dropped to his knees in apology, wrapping his hands around the knot while Peter leaned back against the wall. He was in awe at how big it was and how much come Peter produced. Derek watched as spurt after spurt landed on his chest and trickled down his body until he was practically coated in it, a bunch of it collecting on his aching erection. He’d even directed some of it onto his neck and face, curiously licking it off his lips. Peter’s eyes had flashed and he’d dragged Derek up to push his face into his neck, inhaling their mixed scents while he smeared his come on Derek’s thinner body and humped against his smaller cock. They’d both had to sit on the shower floor to recover for a long time afterwards.

Derek leaned down to rub his tongue against that loose skin until Peter’s cock twitched against his face. He carefully retrieved Peter’s lube, slicked up a few fingers, and lay down between Peter’s legs before reaching back to open himself up. He took the head of Peter’s half hard cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and playing with his foreskin with tongue and teeth. Derek started bobbing his head after a few moments, the foreskin moving with his lips, then released his cock to duck his head and lick at his balls, holding back a giggle at the way they bounced slightly from the force of his tongue. Peter moaned softly above him, and Derek froze and stared at his face, but Peter didn’t move and his heartbeat stayed sleep-slow, so Derek relaxed and continued working his fingers inside himself. He nuzzled Peter’s balls, then licked his thighs for a change of pace and worried the skin to leave small but matching hickeys on each thigh. His cock twitched against the bed at the thought of Peter walking around wearing his marks, and he had to suck on Peter’s length to keep from moaning. He encouraged it to full hardness with his mouth, then had to stop and rest his head on Peter’s hip while he focused on fingering himself open, adding more lube to make sure he was wet enough. He gave Peter’s cock a few more sucking kisses when he was ready, and then he sat up. 

Derek cautiously moved his legs over Peter’s until he was straddling his hips, then he reached back and guided Peter’s hard cock to his wet hole. He bit his lip to muffle his groan as he sank down, Peter’s cock throbbing against his rim and filling him up in a way nothing else did. He had to stop for a minute to catch his breath when it was all the way in, his ass flush against Peter’s hips. Then he started out with slow rolls of his hips, enjoying the slide of it against his rim and reluctant to let more than an inch pull out of him. Derek sped up gradually over several minutes, basking in the feeling of having his uncle’s cock hard and probably leaking inside him while Peter himself was asleep. Derek had to pause at the thought of Peter’s fluid inside him, face flushed and teeth buried in his lower lip as he rubbed his hands over himself, imagining they were Peter’s hands. He gasped as he pinched his own nipples and sparks traveled through him, precome drooling out onto Peter’s abs and making them sticky. He clenched down and lifted himself up slowly, whimpering at the sweet slide of Peter’s cock dragging against his tight muscles. 

He couldn’t help himself after that, bracing his hands on the bed and working himself up to a fast ride, practically bouncing on Peter’s cock. He was panting, his eyes closed, when he felt Peter’s cock start to catch on his rim each time it pulled out. Derek gasped and reached back, fumbling fingers circling Peter’s cock and feeling his knot grow. Derek bounced a few more times, keeping his fingertips on the knot to monitor it, then plunged down onto it when it was big enough, moaning as it swelled and locked inside him. He jerked his head down when he felt hands on his hips, seeing Peter blinking blearily up at him. 

“Derek?” Peter asked sleepily. Derek gasped and threw his head back, his vision whiting out as he came, whimpering, barely registering Peter’s groan. He felt thumbs rubbing against his hips when his senses started to work again, taking another minute to open his eyes. Peter’s chest was streaked with his come, and he was looking up at Derek with sleepy blue eyes. He gave him a soft smile when he saw Derek looking at him. 

“Hey. Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked softly, his fingertips pressing into Derek’s asscheeks as his thumbs kept rubbing his hips. 

“Didn’t want to,” Derek replied, sounding wrecked. “Wanted to see if I could get you to come in your sleep. Wanted to watch you sleep while your knot filled my greedy hole.” Peter groaned and Derek gave a small grin of triumph. Peter liked when Derek occasionally talked dirty to him. 

“But I didn’t get to see you,” Peter protested. Derek leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

“Go to sleep, Uncle Peter. I’ll still be here in the morning, you can see me then.” Peter grumbled but nuzzled Derek’s face, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. The alcohol that was still in Peter’s body wore him out fast, and soon he was asleep again. Derek used a corner of the sheet to wipe his come off Peter’s chest so it wouldn’t dry there, and then he cuddled up to him, squeezing around the knot to feel the pressure of it. He fell asleep smiling into Peter’s shoulder.


End file.
